


Then Perish!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Prompto claims he would die for Gladio. Gladio would like to see him try... 😈 (..and tickles him to death) Fic inspired by theI would die for you- then perish!-meme.





	Then Perish!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 4/9/'18.  
> 

_“I'd die for youuu, I'd cry for you, I'd do anything, I'd lie for you!”_

“How nice of you Prompt,” Gladio said playfully, catching Prompto off guard, and he turned around and quickly took out his earphones. 

Prompto had obviously been swinging to some good ol’ Bon Jovi, probably thinking he was on his own. Ha. Gladio always loved to surprise him, because that certain blush on his face was definitely worth it. 

Apart from the fact that he had looked cute and sexy as hell dancing around like that, with no clothes on but just a towel wrapped around his middle since he just had a shower.

“Oooo, didn’t you go shopping with the others?” Prompto asked, fidgeting with his earphones before dropping them, and Gladio noticed how he nervously covered his bare chest and crossed his legs. As if it was his first time exposing himself like this to him. 

Ha, they both knew it wasn’t. Gladio just raised an eyebrow and made it very obvious that he was checking his boyfriend out, making him even more uncomfortable and blushy. 

“I know better things to do,” he said teasingly, to finish off the transition from Prompto to tomato since his face was now the reddest it could be. He had been seriously on his way with the others while Prompto was freshening up at the hotelroom. They had barely left the hotel when Gladio said he ‘forgot’ something and returned. He was glad he did.

“But hey, it’s sweet to sing you’d die for me. You don’t need to though,” he teased, and he winked. Prompto didn’t even turn the joke down but just smiled brightly.

“Of course I’d die for you!” Gladio blushed. Such a straightforward confession, that went straight through his heart and chest. He swallowed away the uneasy feeling and smirked at his innocent boyfriend, stepping closer and closer to him. Prompto backed away, slowly.

“Would you?” He could see Prompto freeze slightly when the back of his legs touched the bed, and Gladio leaned towards him. He leaned, and leaned, until Prompto was practically lying down with him hovering over his petite body. 

Gladio stroked his cheek, then let his hand slide down his neck, down his bare shoulder and chest until it stopped at his side.

“Then perish.” Prompto’s eyes widened in realization, just one split second before he went for the kill. His hand on Prompto’s side began to claw playfully, causing him to flail instantly, laughter booming out of him.

“WAHah! No! Nonono dooon’t!” he cried, flopping onto his stomach and trying to crawl away from him, but Gladio just grabbed his leg and dragged him back under him. He attacked him with two hands, tickling him playfully while he climbed on top of him, sitting on Prompto’s legs and pressing him down with his weight. 

“GLAaha-nooohoho I’ll dieeehehe!” Prompto squealed. 

“Didn’t you say you’d do just that for me?” Gladio teased, teasing the bare and warm skin of his boyfriend with touches that he _knew_ would drive him absolutely crazy.

“YEHEha-but!!! No plea-aaaaahahA!” Prompto was screeching and laughing, anybody who’d hear this might want to call the police. 

“It’s so nice of you to give me permission to tickle you to death. I’ve been dying to do so lately~” he told him calmly, working his way down Prompto’s wriggling upperbody. 

“UHu-buhuhut!” Prompto was never finishing any of his words or sentences, making no sense. Gladiolus just took his sweet time torturing him. His fingers now lingered on his lower sides and began to squeeze playfully, digging in near the front sometimes between Prompto and the bed to get as close to his tummy as he could.

Prompto bounced and kicked, more laughter coming out of him. 

“EYaaahaha not thehe-no!” Eager to see his precious expressions, Gladio easily flipped his little boyfriend on his back so he could straddle him. He scittered his fingers over the skin right above his towel and watched him dance in response.

“How’s that, my little hero? Dying yet?” Prompto shook his head and just seemed busy trying to control his laughter. To up his game, Gladio caught one of his hands that had been swatting at his own and pinned his above his head, stretching his body out so that he could tickle his exposed armpit.

Prompto’s eyes almost seemed to bulge out as he arched his back and howled hysterically.

“AAhaaha ohoho no not thaaahahat! I’m d-dead! Deehhehead!” Prompto tried, but Gladio judged it as not nearly dead enough. 

“Darling, I’ve seen better than that,” he teased, and he caught him off guard again by leaning down and blowing a playful raspberry in his neck. 

“NOahaaaah!” Prompto brought one hand up to try to pry Gladio’s off his other, only to get this one caught as well, leaving him with both his hands pinned above his head and Gladio ravishing his neck with his mouth, and five of his devilish fingers brushing at one of his exposed armpits.

“AGha- please no hehehe! No dooon’t!” Prompto whined, but Gladio was already nuzzling his neck, switching between blowing soft raspberries so that both his beard and his lips tickled Prompto in any way they could.

Prompto’s bright and happy sounds never died down, no matter how much he kept going, 

“Stohohop! I’ll s-sehheheriously dieee!” Prompto cried. Gladio could only laugh at this.

“I doubt you will. Look at all that energy you’ve got left,” he said, and he released Prompto’s arms so he could attack his stomach with ten fingers. 

“NAHah- oh shiiiit! Y-you really wanna kihiill mehehe?!” Gladio watched him fondly and just shrugged.

“Who knows. Maybe.” He leaned in and made things better (worse, for Prompto) by continuing his earlier raspberries on his tummy this time. Prompto squealed, grabbing his hair and trying to pull him off.

“KYaha Gladiooo!” he whined tiredly. He was shaking so heavily that Gladio had to grab his towel and pull it up to keep it in place. He wasn’t sure what would happen if it fell off, and if it’d be something that Noctis and Ignis would want to walk into if they came back. 

Not that this was something innocent too. Tickling Prompto was always with intentions that were far less innocent than what the act itself could be, and he adored to take each chance he could get to do it. 

“OHak-time ouhout! Glahahadio _mercy_!” Well, that was it for today’s session. _For now_. Finally hearing Prompto’s voice actually break, Gladio decided that death by tickles had definitely been reached, and he stopped and climbed back up so he could shower Prompto’s parted lips with kisses.

“Hmphh. M-meanie..” Prompto muttered, but soon after that he could not talk anymore. Gladio kissed him with the same energy he used to tickle him with, and he could feel Prompto relax under him. 

“I would die for you too, hun,” he told his tired lover fondly after kissing him, and Prompto giggled and shook his head.

“I doubt you’d let me try _your_ definition of dying,” he said. Gladio shrugged and tickled Prompto under his chin with one finger, making him giggle softly.

“Who knows. You could try, but I can’t guarantee I’d let you go unpunished.” Prompto just laughed and curled up, continuing to gather his strength.

“That’s what I meant...” he muttered, and Gladio just wrapped him in his arms and cuddled with him on bed. 

Maybe it was time for him to get dressed. On the other hand, by now, Noctis and Ignis knew it was better to avoid the hotel room whenever Gladio and Prompto would stay behind. Meaning Gladio still had quite some quality time with him left. 

He combed his fingers through Prompto’s hair, soothing him and kissing him on his head. He then smiled and decided to prove to the both of them how much Prompto secretly liked to be wrecked. 

“You sure you’re not gonna try?” 

* * *

.....

.....

....

_......and Prompto accepted the challenge and died again. May he rest in peace._


End file.
